


A Tiny Boyfriend In A Big Hoodie

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [21]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops owns a turtleneck with turtles on it, M/M, Mao Mao drinks that tea, Sharing Clothes, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Badgerclops gets Mao Mao to wear one of his old hoodies. Badgerclops nearly dies





	A Tiny Boyfriend In A Big Hoodie

Wow this closest is a mess! Mao Mao should really clean his costume stuff up. One of the Sweetiepie costumes fall out of the little closet. Ugh, creepy. I kick it away. Come on! Where's my stuff! Mao Mao can’t be the kind of person who takes up all the closet space! Well, actually…. He kinda does seem like the type. I breeze flows past me. Brr! It’s cold! Where are my cute as heck turtlenecks with the turtles on it?!

“Looking for your hoodie?” I hear Adorabat ask. “Hm? No. I’m looking for my turtleneck with the turtles on it.” I explain. “Oh, I thought you were looking for your hoodie so Mao Mao could wear it.” Adorabat says. I then hear what sounds like Adorabat sipping something through a straw. “... I actually forgot about that.” I say as I continue my search. “Well, you told me to remind you… so, your welcome!” Adorabat chirps as I hear her scuttle away. “Wait, Adorabat. What are you drinking?” I ask. “Apple juice!” Adorabat answers. 

“Man, I want some apple juice!” I mumble to myself. I feel around more in the closet. “Geez, you’d think with how many years I spent in the closet I would be a pro a navigating it.” I grumble. Some green material catches my eye. “Oh, here go!” I say as I pull out my turtle neck. As I pull out the turtle neck a hoodie falls out with it. “Huh. Two for the price of one.” I say as I slip on my turtle neck. Nice. Now I’m warm and and I’m even cuter than I was before!

I pick up my old hoodie. It’s still in pretty good shape, the green color has faded a bit though. Maybe I should sneak up on Mao Mao and put this over him. Just watch him swim around in my old hoodie. Mao Mao snuggling up in my hoodie. Be still my heart! I feel something slide down my face. I reach up and feel it. It’s tears! I’m actually getting emotional at the thought! I begin to look for Mao Mao. This needs to happen. I need my tiny boyfriend to wear my hoodie so that my life can be complete. 

I check our office. Nope, not on the phone with his Mom. I never met her… I wonder if she even knows we’re together, or the very least that she has a grandchild. ...I wonder if anyone back home ever thinks about me. I shake my head. No. Lets… not go down that path. This is my home, and I’m happy here. Come on, Badgerclops! Think of something to distract you! ...Mao Mao’s dad looks like a raisin. I giggle at the thought. Dumb raisin boy, heheh. I shake my head and refocus on trying to find Mao Mao. 

I check the living room. He’s not polishing his sword, again. Why does he spend so much time polishing that sword when he could be rubbing my tummy? It’s so unfair! My stomach growls, speak of the devil. I guess this is a good a time as any to check the kitchen. I wander into the kitchen and there is Mao Mao sitting at the table. I pat my belly, good work big guy! I start to sneak up behind Mao Mao, I wanna see if I can catch him off guard. I creep closer, and closer, closer still. Just a bit more and- “Hello, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao greets without looking at me.

“Man! I wanted to surprise you!” I huff. Mao Mao chuckles as he turns around. “Oh, breaking out your cute turtleneck?” Mao Mao points out. “Yeeup! It’s been getting kinda chilly.” I point out. “You’re telling me.” Mao Mao says as he shivers and rubs his arms. “I’ve been sipping this tea to stay warm.” Mao Mao says as he lifts his tea cup. “Well, I do have something here that might warm you up.” I start. “Is it a hug?” Mao Mao asks. “...No, but that’s also on the table.” I offer. I lift up my hoodie and put it on Mao Mao.

“Hm. One of your hoodies...it’s a little big.” Mao Mao points out as he lifts one arm and attempts to shimmy his hand out of the arm hole. “It’s perfect!” I squeal. “B-Badgerclops, w-what are you-?” Mao Mao asks before I pick him up, hoodie and all. “AH! I can’t handle it!” I cry as I cuddle him in my arms. “Badgerclops, are you alright?” Mao Mao asks. I look down at him, but the hood is over his head, so all I can make out are his eyes. “I wuv you so much!” I whimper. My tiny boyfriend in my big hoodie is now one of my favorite things!

“I love you too. But what’s gotten into you?” Mao Mao asks. “You are tiny and my hoodie is big.” I point out. “I’m not tiny…” Mao Mao grumbles. I kiss Mao Mao on his forehead. “You are tiny and cute and good.” I say shakily. “Honey, you need calm down.” Mao Mao says as he reaches up and pats me on the cheek. “GAH! You just called me honey! I’m dying!” I cry as I start to lay on the floor with Mao Mao still in my arms. “Badgerclops, do you need a hug?” Mao Mao asks. “...Yeah.” I sniffle. 

Mao Mao scoots so he can wrap his arms around my neck. “...Do I honestly look that cute in your hoodie?” Mao Mao asks. “YES. I think my heart was gonna explode from how cute you are.” I confess. “...This is really warm.” Mao Mao mumbles as he rubs in head against my face. “Better than the tea?” I ask. Mao Mao kisses me on the lips. “Mmm…. you taste sweeter then the tea~.” Mao Mao chuckles lowly. I shiver. When did he get so seductive? It’s not fair. “Y-you can’t just s-say things like that!” I exclaim. “Oh? But I just did. What are you gonna do about it?” Mao Mao asks as he leans in really close to my face. I kiss him on the lips again. 

“Kiss you.” I say as the kiss breaks. “Now that’s my kind of come back.” Mao Mao giggles. A slurping noise fills the air. Mao Mao and I look to our side and see Adorabat staring at us as he sips her juice box. “Why are y’all kissing on the floor?” She asks. “...Is that your third juice box?” Mao Mao asks, avoiding the question. “I asked you first!” Adorabat points out. “I asked you second.” Mao Mao comes back. Adorabat narrows her eyes and beings to walk backwards slowly. She beings to sip her juice as she walks away. “I love her. Doing amazing as always sweetie!” I call out to Adorbat. I get a particularly loud slurp in response. “Maybe we should avoid making out on the kitchen floor.” Mao Mao mumbles. 

“Aw man! But I like kissing my boyfriend in the kitchen! Reminds me that he’s a snack!” I giggle. “Oh please, go on.” Mao Mao urges as he tucks his arms under his chin and starts to kick his legs in the air. 

“Well...I would… but I kinda wanna get up now. I want a juice box before Adorabat drinks them all.” I say as I lean up. “Yeah. I guess we should stop her from drinking the whole pack.” Mao Mao agrees. 

And off we went to stop Adorabat from drinking twelve whole boxes of apple juice. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops: Heh. I bet Mao Mao would look cute in my hoodie.  
Mao Mao: *Wears Badgerclops’ hoodie*  
Badgerclops: *Arm is printing out a data sheet* I WASN’T EXPECTING THIS LEVEL OF CUTENESS!
> 
> So yep. Badgerclops got Mao Mao to wear his clothes and he died. RIP Badgerboi, never stood a chance. ...But then the cuteness resurrected him.


End file.
